1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to water resistant and waterproof audio systems for delivering audio to a user in aquatic environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have become a part of everyday lives. The use of portable electronics during sporting activities has become extremely common. Some examples include the use of the Apple® iPod® portable audio player for music, or the use of a mobile phone, during exercise. Various accessories are available which allow these devices to be taken into basic sporting and even extreme sporting environments. These accessories include basic Nylon® and Neoprene® armbands as well as protective housings such as H2O Audio® waterproof cases designed to protect the devices during use in and around the water.